


Good Things Cum to those Who Wait

by AngerProbFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/pseuds/AngerProbFemme
Summary: Sam interrupts Dean at a very inopportune time and Castiel has to suffer though it.





	Good Things Cum to those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the monthly sentence challenge and using for the DMPC.
> 
> Prompt: "I love seeing you like this."

 “I went through the police report and the wounds match on all of the victims...”

Dean turned his wrist and glanced at his watch.

_20 minutes._

_“_ Each death follows the lunar cycle to a T.  Not to mention the biggest give away is the missing hearts.”  Sam droned on.

Dean’s bare foot tapped lightly on the tile floor of the hallway outside of his room.

“It is kind of a dead giveaway.”

Dean glanced down at his watch again.

_23 minutes._

 “I don’t know why you needed me to get these files.”

He had been gone too long.  He needed to get back into his room.  He promised he wouldn’t be longer than 30 minutes, but his brother insisted on interrupting to give him a progress report.  The damn progress report has been going on for 24 minutes.

“Dean?”

He had told Sam he didn’t feel well and Sam offered to stay and help Dean in whatever way he needed.  What he really needed was Sam out of the bunker.  Dean knew it was a damn werewolf when they read the article in the paper, so did Sam, but he needed a reason to get him out of his hair.  Dean thought it would take him longer.  It was a rare local case and he guessed Sam thought it was open and shut.  No need to waste time talking when they could use that time to find and kill the bastard.

“Dean!”

“What? Oh sorry.”  Dean tried to relax his arms but his foot just took up the slack and beat against the tile like an excited rabbit.

“Are you ok?”

“No, I told you I don’t feel good.”  He forced his foot to still.  Now he felt stiff and awkward as he folded his arms against his naked chest.

He twisted his wrist to get a glance at his watch.

_25 minutes._

“You aren’t sick, are you?”

Dean froze

“You have someone in your room!”  Sam accused.

“Do you have a lead on fur nuts’ whereabouts or not? I need to go lie down, I’m getting dizzy.” 

Sam was laughing in earnest now.

“No.  But I’ll just…. go over the files… again.  Maybe I’ll go interview some more……people…. that ya know…knew the victims.”

Dean relaxed minutely.

“Great. Bye.” Dean turned and gripped the door handle, but Sam wasn’t leaving.

_27 minutes_

“Who is she?  Where did you meet her?” Sam snickered like a 12-year-old.

“Goodbye Sam!” Dean warned.

Sam stopped laughing.

“Oh….it isn’t a chick….”

Dean didn’t even say anything.  He simply turned his head, narrowed his eyes and glared at his overly curious brother.

Sam raised his arms in surrender and backed away.

“Have fun!” Sam jeered over his shoulder as he speed walked down the hallway and around the corner.

In less than 3 seconds Dean turned the doorknob, walked inside and shut the heavy wooden door behind him.

Dean thumped his head against the door, trying to calm is quiet fury.  Damn Sam and his intuition. 

A quiet groan sounded behind him, brining Dean back to the present and any residual anger vibrating through him vanished as he turned to address the noise.  Sam’s interruption vanished from Deans mind and his green eyes soaked in the sight before him. 

Cas knelt on the floor with pillows under his knees, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.  His arms were locked behind his back with rope in a simple elbow tie, the same tie graced his ankles.  Cas’ back was arched and he was grinding his hips into thin air as the ball gag between his lips muted the guttural and frustrated moans vibrating in his throat. 

Dean bit back his own moan at the display in front of him.

“Christ….I love seeing you like this.” Dean breathed.

Cas’ eyes snapped open and he turned his head toward Dean.  A desperate noise tried to escape around the ball gag.  His eyes were glassy, heavily lidded and begging.

“Such a good boy for me.” Dean purred as he walked toward Cas’ prone form.  “I didn’t hear one sound from you while I was having my little meeting.” Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair and the stiff posture that Dean saw when he came back into the room relaxed minutely.  “The gag only does so much and you are so loud.”  Dean used his nails to scratch lightly at Cas’ scalp. 

“I really have to admit I love your voice.  I love hearing it even more when I have you broken and desperate.”  Cas whimpered into the sheet, as Dean undid the small buckle holding the gag in place.  The ball gag dropped from Cas’ mouth onto the sheet and drool dripped from the angels swollen lips. Dean pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the spit from Cas’ mouth.

“Thank you, sir.” Cas mumbled, eyes downcast.

Dean gripped his chin and lifted his head, queuing Cas to look up into Deans eyes. 

“Is your jaw ok?” Dean smiled gently at Castiel.

“Yes sir.” Cas said as he looked back down.

“Good.”

Dean stood and walked over to the chair in the corner of his room and sat down.

He sat there and just watched Cas twitch.  Cas moved his knees and shifted his body further up the bed and Cas gasped.  His head collapsed on the bed and his hips started to thrust into nothingness.

“Please….” Cas said weakly into the sheets.

Dean tsked.

“Do you need something Angel?” Dean asked innocently.

Dean knew the way he asked the question probably had Cas’ blood boiling.

“Please…sir.  Please.”

Dean reached into his pocket and felt the smooth plastic of the remote and the raised ridges of the control switch.  The switch was in the middle position and without warning Dean used his thumb to push the nub to the highest setting.

“Ah FUCK! Sir! Pleeeaassseee!” Cas screamed.

“You have been so patient.  I have been stimulating you for a while…. but do you really deserve to come?  Do you even understand why you are being punished today?”

“Yes! Yes, I understand.  I’m sorry sir.”

Dean stood up and took the remote out of his pocket and set it down on the chair. 

“You came without permission yesterday.”

Dean slowly unbuttoned his jeans and worked them down his legs.

“I’m sorry sir!” Cas’ hips were jerking wildly.

Dean kicked his pants to the side and now completely nude, he walked up to Cas.  His eyes were level with Dean’s too hard cock and Cas licked his lips.

Dean chuckled.  “Not today angel.  I’m going to take the cock ring off and you will NOT come until I tell you.  Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.” Cas turned his head into the mattress.

“Do not hide from me Cas.”

Cas turned his head back to Dean.  Cas’ eyebrows were raised with worry and strain. 

Dean ran his thumb along Cas sharp cheekbone. 

“I’ll take care of you angel, but you do not come.”  Dean gave a chaste kiss to his lips as he reached in-between Cas’ legs.  His cock was rigid.  Deans fingers feathered down the swollen length of Cas’ cock.  Cas whimpered against Deans lips.

“Shhh, sweet angel.”

Dean gripped the plastic of the ring and gently pulled it up and off Cas’ dick at the same time he used the remote to switch the massager in Cas’ ass off.

Cas exhaled heavily, but his hips were still flexing.

“You want something bigger?  Do you need to be filled up more?”

“Yes sir.  Please.  Please need to feel you.”  Cas begged.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Dean stood and walked the short distance to grab the lube off the nightstand and positioned himself standing behind Cas.

With one hand Dean started to slowly pull the toy out of Cas’ ass and with the other he popped the cap open and dispensed the liquid onto his dick.  He tossed the bottle onto the floor and slicked himself up.  Dean tossed the freed toy on a towel further up the bed.

Dean trailed his hand over the rope that bound Cas’ elbows and continued down his forearm, to his hands then down to his ass.

“Ass up Angel.”

Cas dipped his back and put his ass on display.

“Good boy.”

Dean pushed two wet fingers into Cas’ tight entrance.  Cas groaned below him as Dean tested his hole.

“Still nice and stretched from when I prepped you for the toy.”

Cas hummed in pleasure as Dean twisted his hand.

“I’m going to fuck you. Hard.  I will not touch you and you will not touch yourself.” Dean got into a squat position behind Cas and he gripped the rope.  “You come on my dick or not at all.  You only come when I tell you.” Dean removed his hand and lined the head of his cock to Cas’ entrance.

“Yes--- “Cas didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Dean had pushed his cocked to the hilt in one hard thrust. “---SIR!”

Dean did still for a second when he bottomed out.  He need to adjust his stance.  He gripped the rope with his right hand and pushed Cas’ head and shoulders into the edge of the mattress as he bent his knees and leaned over the angel below him.  With this new leverage Dean started pistoning his hips into the tight heat that surrounded his cock.

“Oh Fuck. Cas, so good.”  He grunted out.

 Dean’s pace was brutal and he knew he was not going to last long. 

Below him, Cas cried out with each hard thrust of his hips. 

“Sir, please!  Please let me come.”  Cas sobbed out.

God, hearing his warrior angel beg like that…seeing him bound…seeing him taking such a rough fucking…watching Cas’ body suck in his cock so eagerly… It was just too much.  He growled like and animal as he felt the hot pressure build at the base of his cock. 

“Is this what you wanted angel?”

“Yes!”

“You like it when I fuck you hard and raw?”

“Oh…God yes!!!!”

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes!”  Cas’ scream was desperate.

He didn’t know how, but Dean summoned the strength to pound into Cas even harder.  The bed shook and the loud slap of wet skin on skin filled the room.

“COME!”

The bedside lamp flickered and Dean felt Cas ass start to contract.

“Oh…Oh…OH FUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!” Cas screamed and thrashed his head in the sheets.  The lamp burst and grip on his cock was a vice as Dean fucked him through his orgasm. 

“So.”

Thrust.

“Fucking.”

Thrust.

“Perfect!”

The building fire and pressure snapped as electric currents of white hot pleasure erupted along Deans cock.

Incoherent mumbles floated to his ears from below him as he stilled and emptied himself inside his angel.  Dean flexed his hips gently and peppered kisses along Cas’ shoulders as the remains of their orgasm’s buzzed underneath their skin.

Dean didn’t want to move, but he summoned the strength to lean over and turn on the extra lamp on the bedside table.  Cas might have blown the light, but Dean was used to it by now and could navigate his room blindfolded.

As soon as the soft light filled the room, Dean quickly untied the rope around Cas elbows.  The angel’s arms fell limply by his side.  Dean pulled out of Cas’ body and stood up.  Cas didn’t move and Dean didn’t blame him.  He bent over and undid the ties around his ankles before helping Cas off the floor.

“Come on Cas. I need you to stand up for me.”

All Dean got was a short grunt as he put Cas’ arm around his shoulder and lifted.  It was a quick trip from the floor to the bed, but he managed to arrange Cas on his back.  Cas breath was deep and even and his eyes were shut.  Dean didn’t know if Cas was asleep or in a Coma.  Angels don’t sleep though. 

“Cas, you still with me?  You ok?  How are your arms?” Dean asked rapid fire.

Cas managed to open one eye, but it looked like it took all of Cas strength to do so.  Weights might as well be attached to his lashes.  Despite Cas’ unwillingness to open his eyes, a lazy smiled graced his face.

“Yea Dean.  I’m ok.  My arms are stiff.  Your tie was fine, I was just in that position for a while.”

Dean reached over Cas and opened the bedside table drawer.  He pulled out another bottle, squirted the oily contents into his hands and rubbed them together.  The smell of lavender filled the room and Cas took a deep breath.

“You just relax Angel.  I’ll take away the aches.”

Cas opened both his eyes and tenderly looked at Dean.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean paused, taken aback. 

Shaking his head, he leaned down and took Cas’ breath away with a kiss that conveyed all the things Dean was horrible at saying.  Cas melted into it as he reached up and ran his hands though Dean’s short hair.  Dean broke away from Cas’ sinful lips and addicting touch.

“Ok hot stuff.  Lay still.” Dean gave a quick peck to Cas’ lips and winked.

“Yes sir.” Cas smiled.  
  


 

 

 

Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facebook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.

Facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>  

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>


End file.
